Love and All It's Side Effects
by diamondeyes3411
Summary: A humorous story about the gaang and their lives after the war; seeing how their lives are in a number of years later from my own twisted point of viewXD I am for Zuko & Katara, Toph & Aang, and Sokka & Suki...or am I?.. Feel welcome to leave comments!
1. PROLOGUE part 1

well all I can stay is that I worked hard on this and i hope you enjoy

* * *

Prologue (part 1)

The war is over and the celebration begins! The gang cheered of overwhelming happiness. After all the irritation of being around each other for every single second of the day, the fear of dying a miserable death from the fire nation, always being low on food because of Sokka's greediness was all over. Even though that was over a lot of happy moments also came to an end (well maybe I exaggerated…..they were on a standstill). For example the adventure, the new distance friends and of course the excitement they received when they found food (before Sokka ate it) was all over.

However this story is not about that. This story is focused on two certain people's love and all of the side effects. That day when the war ended was the best day of everyones lives, and Katara kissed Aang. Finally all of Katara's confusing emotions were put on hold….until she looked back into the tea shop. She saw Zuko staring at Mai. "Maybe this is how it should be. As long as everyone is happy everything is fine." Katara however didn't realize that Zuko was staring at her with those same wanting eyes. Mai saw Zuko and was in shock; she wanted to see what would happen if she would have interrupted his glaze. She wanted to test the waters; just a simple question that he would know the answer to. "Umm Zuko when's my birthday?" He didn't even turn his head to answer her question. "May the 14th." He replied (his attention still on Katara). "Oh….I see." she gave him a fake smile and a light kiss on the cheek and walked away.

That night Mai was escorted to Fire Lord Zuko's chambers (doesn't it have a certain ring to it).

That night out of all of the other nights seemed to be a little different. The maids were ready to cater to Mai's every wish; usually they are lazy and socializing in the living room. "Water, grapes, tissues," All the maids asked her. Mai simply shuck her head. "No Thank you." She walked down the hall in search for Zuko. She saw him in the library with a huge book in his face. "The book of world peace; Mai who knew I would actually be reading this!" Zuko exclaimed. Mai didn't respond. "Mai," Zuko questioned. "What's wrong?" He asked (still having the book in front of his face). That did nothing but made things worse, tears begin slowly slipping from her eyes and she started clinching her fist. "Zuko, I want to break up!" She said with her eyes closed while tears were escaping her. Zuko dropped the book in astonishment (actually it was more of a throw but anyway). "What! Mai, "He sprung out of his chair. "Why are you doing this? Don't you love me? Weren't you the one who wanted us together?" Zuko yelled. "I don't have to explain why to you Zuko!" Mai yelled back while clinching her fist tighter. "Yes you do! What did I do wrong, you own me that much!" Zuko screamed back. There was a sudden moment of silence from all the yelling."……you love her….THAT'S WHY BECAUSE YOU LOVE HER!" Zuko's whole facial expression froze. "Mai…..I" Zuko had nothing to say he wanted to find the right way to tell her; not like this.

Zuko ran over to embrace Mai; his arms were trembling. "Mai I am so sorry. I will always love you more than a friend; you're my best friend ….but I have to try to straighten out these emotions." Mai nodded her head. "I understand" she said. He only hugged her tighter. "I will always love you too Zuko." She said trying her hardest not to continue crying. After a few more seconds of embracing each other Mai pulled apart from Zuko and started wiping her tears away with her wrist. "Now, sniff I command you to make her fall in love with you. Camping is how you made," Mai stopped in mid sentence. You could tell that she was trying to restrain herself from crying some more. Zuko only hugged her tighter. "Mai, no I won't ever betray you again." He said while tears fell. "Zuko you like her a lot. I don't want only half of you. Promise me that you find out what you want; when you find everything you're looking for I will always be here." Mai said smiling looking in Zuko's eyes. "Now hurry up before I change my mind." Mai said trying to find some humor in this situation. Zuko started to walk out but suddenly he turned back and grabbed Mai by the waist and kissed her. After a passionate farewell kiss Zuko release his arms around Mai and left the room (such a dramatic exit like a Spanish soap opera or something).

* * *

What Zuko left Mai!? I wonder what will happen next, come back tomorrow or Monday and you will see...one more thing

PPLLEEAASSEE LEAVE COMMENTS/REVIEWS! DID YOU LOVE IT...HATE IT...INDIFFERENT? WHAT CAN I DO BETTER? PLEASE TELL ME

* * *


	2. PROLOGUE part 2

I said I promised I would down it today! my second entree right on time

* * *

Prologue Part 2

Zuko did exactly what Mai told him to. He planned a camping trip that everyone would love.

The thing about it was that it would probably be one of the last adventures they had together while they were kids. A month from now everyone would be going their separate ways. Zuko and Iroh would have a countless number of tasks like making a foundation to rebuild Ba-Sing-Se or creating a new peace committee for all four nations. Suki was beginning her training for the girls of her village to become Kyoshi warriors; Aang would also be working side by side with Zuko as well traveling around the world to have press conferences with all the nations to create a peace treaty. Katara and Sokka were water nation representatives. Toph was planning to use her family fortune on a school where the curriculum was earth bending 101(I mean she can bend steel).

It was the last night they were gonna be together before they went their separate ways. The darkness outside only made the stars glisten even more. Everyone knows that a certain someone had to tell another someone how they felt (coughZUKOcough…..coughKATARAcough). Zuko was in his tent and knew what he had to do. He started trying to sneak out of his tent trying not to step on Aang or Sokka. Before he managed to escape Sokka turned over and grabbed Zuko's ankle. Zuko froze and slowly looked down. "I knew I was going to get caught. GREAT!" He mumbled to himself. Wait a second….Sokka was still snoring. "Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz…yeah I knew you couldn't resist this caramel!" Sokka mumbled in a seduction voice. Zuko made sure that he didn't laugh; he simply reached over tickle Sokka's side. "Right there, yes you know how to make a boy happy." Sokka said mumbling to himself. He then turned over to the other side. Zuko was only able to imagine what kind of fantasy Sokka was having.

After a few extra seconds of chuckling about Sokka's fantasy, Zuko finally was able to sneak by Iroh into the girl's tent. "KATA-RA," Zuko tried saying in a loud whisper, nothing happened. Then Zuko had a better idea. He manages to riddle out where Katara's foot was and grabbed on to it. He then slowly began heating up Katara's foot (not burning) just enough to wake her up. Katara first yawned and look up. "Zuko what are you doing here?" She asked alarmed. She started brushing down her bushy sleep hair with her fingers(yeah I invented a phrase). Zuko started to blush. "Well I just wanted to talk to you." He said scratching his head. At first Katara questioned the whole idea. _"Just a simple conversation, no one randomly wakes up in the middle of the night for a simple conversation……what if he is actually expecting me to do something….what kind of girl does he think I am that prev…….I mean he is handsome and sweet and charming and….sexy….whoa did I just say that?! But what if he just wants to talk…would that make me the prev thinking about that….well here goes."_ Katara grabbed her robe and started to climb over Suki and Toph. Zuko then helped Katara out the tent. Zuko started looking around for a good place to go; he then saw a small narrow trail a few feet away from the camp. Zuko grabbed Katara's hand and they were off. Iroh started chuckling to himself. "There you go nephew." He said with a huge smile on his face.

A few seconds later, Toph got up laughing (apparently she wasn't sleep). "Suki wake up." She said rocking Suki's sleeping bag restlessly. "I'm UP." Suki said while wiping her eyes. "Come on! Zuko is about to tell Katara how he really feels about her!" Toph said climbing out her sleeping bag. "Come on Toph it's their business." Suki said (however she was still climbing out the sleeping bag). Toph rushed out the tent to go to the boys tents. "Wake up. " Toph screamed at the boys. The two boys sluggishly rose up from their sleeping bags and walked out. "Exactly explain to me why I am getting up. When I could be sleeping in my warm tent?" Sokka questioned; wiping the slobber from his mouth. "Because we are going to watch Zuko admit his desperate undying love for Katara and we are going to watch if Katara likes him back." Toph said. Aang was astonished and his heart went to a complete stop. Toph stumbled over her words. "I mean she is probably going to turn him down anyway." Toph said trying to get a better reaction from Aang. She then felt Aang's heart slowly going back to normal speed. "This is stupid we shouldn't be spying on them." Suki said with some regret. "Suki come on we aren't doing anything wrong." Sokka said. Toph turned her head and point straight towards a narrow pathway. "They went that way."

* * *

Whoa things are starting to heat up! what is going to happen in the woods?! Don't worry nothing above P-G haha I'm not crazy like that

Again feel free to leave a review, love it hate it? indifferent?


	3. PROLOGUE part 3

Sorry I made you guys wait; practice will kill you! Thank you to all of my visitors

* * *

Prologue (part 3)

A few minutes later the four of them found where Zuko and Katara were. They were by a clearing with pastures of flowers. Fireflies were lighting up the clearing, turning their lights on and off. The four just huddled behind some bushes and listened eagerly. "Ok this will prove for once and for all that Katara doesn't like Zuko." Sokka said solemnly. "Sokka be quiet! They're right over there." Suki said. "Good we got here just in time! I mean I could use this for total black mail." Toph exclaimed. The sad thing about it was that Aang prayed that Katara wouldn't like Zuko or at less remember the special kiss they had.

Meanwhile Zuko looked around to make sure it was the perfect spot to talk to Katara. "Um Katara, when I first met you I thought you were worthless; someone who got between me and the avatar, someone who," Katara grabbed Zuko's hands and softly interrupted. "Zuko what are you trying to say?" Katara questioned. Zuko cleared his throat and then sighed. "The point is that over a period of time I started developing …well……um," Zuko started stuttering and having a hard time talking… actually for a few moments he started going on and on about all the old times when he was chasing them around. "Oh man, we gotta go help him, I mean I can't get any type of material like this." Toph said with desperation. "We can't; Katara would kill us if she knew we were spying on her." Suki said with sincere regret.

Sokka started laughing and slapping his knee. "Do you guys see how funny this is?" Sokka questioned while laughing. Toph placed her hand out and lifted a pebble with her earth bending and then threw it at Sokka. "SHUT UP!" Toph said attempting to whisper.

Zuko was still beating around the bushes to expression his emotions. Seconds were passing by and Toph was able to feel Zuko's every heart beat. Continuous beats were going through Toph's head. She started clinching her teeth in pain and lost her balance. She had a hard time looking up because the beats only came faster and harder. Her severe headache was get worst by the second. She grabbed her forehead in pain; how much more of this rapid heartbeat could she endure? While he was talking it only got worst and worst until,

"I can't take it anymore!" Toph screamed in pain.

Toph struggled her way out the bushes and dragged Sokka out. Aang was willing to take his punishment like a man; actually he didn't care if he got caught. He wanted them to see him standing there when Katara made her choice. Suki just watched with an annoyed expression on her face. "Toph, Aang what are you doing get back here. Those idiots," Suki exclaimed

"What are you doing here?" Katara questioned alarmed and a little embarrassed.

Suki closed her eyes and started climbing out the thickets. "Um, they're not alone." Suki yelled out from the bushed. She walked over to the groups of kids. "Suki, not you too?" Katara said. Suki looked down.

"I'm sorry Katara, but if she didn't drag me over here," Suki suggested. "What?" Toph screamed back. Toph and Suki began going back and forth about whose fault it was for them getting caught and why they were out here.

"Again, why are you guys here?!" Zuko yelled. "Don't you dare try to get that tone with ME?" Toph screamed. "And since you have not noticed it yet I'm trying to help you!" Toph screamed. She turned to Katara. "Look we know that this hot head here likes you. IF you don't believe me then all I can say I'm surprised he isn't dead by how fast his heart was beating."

Katara walked over to Zuko. "Zuko is this true?" Katara said while gleaming. "Well yeah. Mai and I had a long discussion about this and she told me to follow my heart and to figure out all of these confusing feelings that I am having." Zuko said a little embarrassed. "I was wondering if you felt the same way about me…..so do you?"

* * *

Hmmm will Katara accept or deny Zuko read next chapter and see.


	4. author's note

Author's note

Hey everyone, 1st I would like to thank everyone who is reading this far, you are all more important than you think.

Again please be sure to leave a comment every now and then.

The reason why I'm making this authors note is because I want to see from the readers what you think would be the best ending? Either Zuko & Katara or Zuko goes back to Mai. My friends and I have been discussing this issue and we can't decide. Of course the story is going to be mostly Zutara, but we don't know how to do the ending.

We were also wondering how we would put Aang in this process. Either Katara or Toph, but it mostly depends on the 1st decision. At the end someone is going to be alone/ or with a random character. So here are the choices

* * *

Zuko and Katara, Toph and Aang, no Mai

Story book ending (Zuko & Mai; Katara& Aang)

Zuko& Mai. Aang &Toph no Katara

* * *

We can't decide and you vote would really matter! Just send a comment to vote.

We want to make an emotionally satisfying story. Of course I can't make everyone happy but I want people to like our work.

THANK YOU! And keep reading


	5. PROLOGUE part 4

Prologue part 4

Everyone leaned in to hear Katara's decision. Aang was trying to stay optimistic about the situation. Katara grew a huge smile and grabbed Zuko's hand. "Yeah I think we can work something out." She said. She looked back at Aang and instantly dropped her smile. She than looked at Zuko and snatched her hand away. "I'm sorry Zuko but I," "NO!" Aang declared. Everyone turned to look at Aang. "I don't want you to be with me and be miserable." Aang said. He walked in the middle of Zuko and Katara then snatched both of their hands then he put Katara's hand on top of Zuko's. "I really want you two to be TOGETHER." Aang said forcefully. He then dropped their hands and gave a fake smile. That only made everyone feel worse. "No, I really think you guys make a great couple." Aang said trying to stuff his frustration down his throat. Katara grew a huge smile and then hugged Aang. "Thank you Aang." She whispered in his ear.

She then returned to Zuko and then grabbed his hand. "Lets try this again, I think we can work something out." She said to Zuko with a huge smile on her face. Zuko couldn't contain himself any longer. "Thank God." He picked up Katara to give her a huge bear hug. Then when he finally let her back on her feet he kissed her passionately like it was a reflex. Katara was over taken by his passion but enjoyed over second of it. She smoothly placed her hand on his cheek while they were kissing to feel his warm soft skin. While all of this was happening Aang decided he couldn't take any more of it, and with that he walked away from the whole group not caring if he got noticed or not. Toph scented that Aang was walking away from the whole group and know she had to do something. She took a moment to think and then she came up with the perfect distraction.

"Hey Sokka," Toph whispered. Sokka took two large steps over to Toph. "You know I don't think that was the first time Zuko kissed Katara. I heard him the other day talking about _tonguing down _Katara." Toph said with a straight poker face. Sokka turned red all over. "Is there anything else I should know before I cave Zuko's head in?" Sokka questioned, cracking his knuckles. "No there isn't, I think you show just look into it. Go handle your business." Toph said trying to contain her amusement from the situation she just created. Toph knew her superior talent and wanted to take a moment and admired the chaos she just created; Sokka walked over to disturb the peace which including grabbing Zuko from behind and threatening Zuko with his boomerang around his neck. She knew Zuko could beat Sokka up any day of the week but she enjoyed watching how hard Sokka tried to defend the honor of his sister. "They'll work it out." She mumbled to herself.

Toph finally seized the opportunity to sneak away from the crowd and find Aang(in the back ground you could see Suki pulling Sokka away from Zuko while Sokka was screaming CHILD MOLESTER). She wrestled her way passed the same bushes she and the others passed to get to the clearing; she then paused. "Wait a second, there's two people over there." She stopped moving and squeezed through more bushes to hear who was talking.

"Iroh, I hate her." Aang said. You could see the angry from his deep red eyes; his entire body was shaking from frustration. "Aang you know from being the avatar that hatred is only a word that brings misery to whomever it comes across. Now I want you to breathe in and out then tell me why you feel this way." Iroh said. He had his entire tea set on an old smooth stump by the campfire. He gave Aang a cup and poured some tea in it. "I thought she loved me but she likes Zuko. They even kissed in front of me and had the nerve to look back at me." Aang said while sipping the tea. "I see." Iroh said, pouring Aang more tea.

" I hate her! I hate her!" Aang screamed. Iroh sighed deeply; he was ecstatic about Zuko and Katara, but he felt miserable that Aang felt this way. "Aang I'm sorry that Katara broke your heart; however, you are youthful, and have so much time ahead of you. I would give you more advice, but I have a personal bias towards my nephew. I don't think I should be talking to you." Aang sighed. "Thank you Iroh. I will just," "However I do know someone who might be able to aid you." Iroh interrupted tenderly.

He looked over to where Toph was hiding. "I see you want to join this conversation too huh?" Iroh said with a huge grin on his face. Toph rolled her eyes and begin climbing out of the bushes. "Ha ha ha you can't sneak up on a man as old as me." Iroh said humorously. Toph made a big grin trying to make Aang laugh, but Aang just rolled eyes and started walking away. Toph's grin dropped immediately. "I 'll go find the others and give you some time to talk." Iroh said. He took one more sip of tea and then placed the saucer on the tree stump. Then he voyaged through the same narrow path to find the others.

* * *

Wow It's been a while. Well first off I would like to apologize to all of my loyal fans. Marching band took up all of my time, but since that is over I will have more time to commit to this. I hope you enjoy and I will try to finish this prologue XD


	6. PROLOGUE part 5

Prologue part 5

finally I am back with the finally part of the prologue. The funny thing about it is I have all this stuff already written down....it just takes me forever to type it. I hope you guys enjoy it. I was coming up with this stuff during school...I have the stupidest classes...but you can ask me that

* * *

Toph walked over to Aang and put her hand on his shoulder. "Aang I'm so sorry." Toph said with sincere regret. "Whatever." Aang said pulling his shoulder away from Toph's hand. "I don't think you really care; you know what, I don't think you ever care. I mean you were pro _ZUTARA_anyway." Aang said. Toph took a deep breath and started trying to explain herself. "Look it's not," "I don't care." Aang interrupted. Toph couldn't take it anymore so she lifted a rock and throw it at Aang. "I had enough of your crap; don't you dare think you are the only one with issues!" Aang turned back and looked at Toph in awe. "She broke my heart!" Aang screamed back.

"Will you shut up?! At least she liked you back once; at least she kissed you once and hugged you. Or how about this, at least she looked at you with sincerity like she loved you….once," Toph screamed. She faced the ground and you could see tears slipping from her eyes. "Once……so don't you dare throw your problems in my face and expect me to feel pity for you because you're right; I don't give a damn about your problems, at least not until I can fix mine." Toph said frustrated that tears were falling from her eyes.

Aang didn't know what to do; he learned so much about Toph in just a few minutes. Why Toph would make jokes around couples, like when Sokka and Suki would hold hands in front of her, she would always make some kind of remark……was it because she never really got that kind of affection? Now to Aang his little problem was so insignificant compared to Toph. Watching her cry now showed the girl side of her….and…..Aang was overwhelmed with emotion. Before he knew it he grabbed Toph and hugged her. Toph only cried into Aang's shoulder.

Seconds passed and Toph started wiping her eyes. She then looked up at Aang. "You better not tell anybody about this." Toph said while wiping her face. "It can be our little secret." Aang said with a big smile on his face. Toph noticed him watching her. "Um…. why are you watching me wipe tears from my face?" Toph questioned a little embarrassed. Aang first scratched his head not expecting that question. "Well I never saw you like that." Toph just rolled her eyes. "Well I'm glad no one else saw me so……so……EMOTIONAL." Toph said annoyed at the whole situation. "No, I like that side of you…..a lot. I mean it makes you look like a girl….a beautiful girl." Aang said beginning to blush. "Oh," Toph said surprised. Aang grabbed Toph's hand. "I'm sorry but I don't know what to do after this." Toph giggled. Aang looked at Toph's hand in his palm and looked back at Toph. "I'll show you." Aang whispered as he closed his eyes and slowly leaned in.

_"Look at this fool; what…… like I'd fall for that mussy crap. I could totally play a prank on him...but then again….wait why do I get this urge to," _Toph started to lean in and slowly closed her eyes. _"What is this…this…urge….no…what is this….feeling?"_She took one peek at Aang; he still had his eyes closed. She chuckled and started shaking her head. Then she smiled and leaned in to kiss Aang. _"Why do I feel this way? I never felt this close to….anyone. But….I'm so….happy!" _Toph's mind was racing the entire time she was kissing him. Aang grabbed Toph's other hand and hung on to it. Toph's eyes flew up. _"What are in those bushes? Maybe it will just go away." _Toph closed her eyes still kissing Aang.

_*Meanwhile_* "My foot fall asleep!" Sokka whispered while trying to get rid of the sharp tinkle. "Stop moving they'll notice us stupid!" Zuko screamed smacking Sokka on the back of his head. "Look we should just leave I mean it's seems kinda personal." Katara said awkwardly. "Come on Katara we already heard everything. I think it's so sweet they're going out." Suki said. "But what they said was personal and I already feel miserable about braking Aang's heart." Katara said to Suki. "Yeah I feel bad too." Zuko said. "But Aang would want you happy." Zuko said grabbing Katara hand. Katara just smiled. "Thank you. But I still want to say something to him." Katara said to Zuko. "And besides LOOK at him… I don't think he's miserable, and you know what they say _ALL's WELL THAT END'S WELL_." Sokka said. "DANG IT, MY FOOT IS STILL ASLEEP." Sokka screamed in a whispered. "SOKKA SHUT-UP." The others merged to whisper. (* Back to Aang and Toph)

Toph had enough of the _whispering bushes_; she opened her eyes again and pushed apart from Aang. Aang's huge smile on his face dropped to an instantly frown. "Why did you stop, did I do something wrong? I thought you were enjoying yourself." Aang said. Toph said nothing; she just shuck her head and held her hand out to lift a rock. She then threw it at the bushes. "OWww" Zuko yelled. "SHhhhh,"Suki said to Zuko (the kind of shhhh that gets on everyone's nerves XD). "Now they know where we are." Katara whispered (even though it wasn't really necessary). "No let me correct you. They know where y'all are, not me." Sokka said while trying to sneak away. Zuko grabbed his shirt and yanked him back down. "If I'm gonna go down you best believe you are too."Zuko said. "Look they know where we are so we should just calmly go out there and explain our selves." Suki said while she was climbing from the bushes. "NO!" The others yanked her back in (even though it was STILL unnecessary).

Aang started laughing he took Toph's hand again. "We know your there."Aang said. Toph's face was completely red. "Darn it!" Sokka said as he was the first to climb out and join Aang and Toph. "Where's Iroh?" Aang questioned. "Um he's sleeping; he told us to come get you guys, so we came to get you guys…..we were gonna wait until you all finished socializing, but it kinda took a while so we just," "Give it up Suki we were spying." Sokka interrupted so bluntly. Suki crossed her arms and gave Sokka an evil glance.

"Um that's not important… how much did you hear?" Toph questioned impatiently. Zuko walked over to everyone else. "Aang I own you an apology. Even though I liked Katara I had no right to ask her out when you liked her." Zuko said. "And even when Zuko asked me out I shouldn't have said yes until I know you were ready Aang." Katara said as he walked over to everyone. "Aang I still love you such much. You're a part of my family, Toph, you too!" Katara said. Aang just smiled. "Thanks' and besides, something good came out of this whole situation." Aang said smiling at Toph. Toph punched Aang in the shoulder and covered her face. "Aww come on Toph it's nothing to be embarrassed about. Actually it's really sweet." Suki said smiling. "Yeah Toph I never seen you so emotional before." Zuko said grinning. "Just because I'm not PMSing every week like you do, doesn't mean I'm not a girl." Toph said laughing. Zuko gave Toph a cross look. "But hey that's perfectly fine with me." Toph said with a huge smile on her face. Zuko only laughed. "I still owe you that life changing adventure Toph; I'll get you back then."

"Wow I'm gonna miss all of you guys." Katara said looking around at the circle of friends. "So many things changed." Aang said. "Yeah, look at this dude, at the beginning I hated him but know…I'd kill for him any day." Sokka said elbowing Zuko in the side. "Same here." Zuko said punching Sokka in the shoulder. "No matter what we all should promise to meet every month somewhere." Suki said. "Yeah but this might be the last time everyone's schedule is open. I mean Zuko, FIRE LORD, and Iroh aiding Zuko. And Aang, some kind of world ambassador, you and your warrior school, Toph wanting to make a earth bending school, and Katara and I water nation representatives… do you think we could actually see each other ever again?" Sokka questioned.

Aang looked back around at everyone and started smiling; he put his arm around Toph's shoulder bringing her in closer, she looked up at Aang's huge smile. She rolled her eyes but she couldn't resist from smiling too. Katara saw Aang's smile and starting smiling too. She tightened her grip around Zuko's hand; Zuko looked up and saw Katara crying while smiling. He only smiled and tightened his grip around Katara's hand too. Sokka saw everyone smiling and a developed confused expression; Suki saw his face and elbowed him, she then snatched his hand with the same big smile on her face. Sokka finally caught on and started smiling too.

At the end of it all Sokka's question was already answered,

"Yeah we'll meet again; it's a promise."

* * *

wow how sweet was that...I was bout to make my self cry writing all that..JK please feel welcome to leave a comment. Oh I actually found out that I had this lock were only certain people could leave a comment...how slow am I?!?!

* * *


	7. Chapter ! Gotta love reunions

**FINALLY FINALLY FINALLY FINALLY I did it, so just read and review:)**

* * *

It was a beautiful winter day and it's been years since the end of the war.

Everyone however continued to stay in contact with each other by letters and traveling (even though it wasn't every month). Fire Lord Zuko made it his personal affairs to spend as much extra time with Katara as possible. This time around everyone was to go to the South Pole and visit Katara and Sokka. 1st Aang and Toph arrived with their twins Takari and Takuto

(**AN you're right they got hitched and had twins!XD**). Then Zuko and Iroh showed up. Everyone was able to show up except Suki.

They all stared at the neighborhood in amazement. It was a complete transformation from the simplicity of tents; it was a complete different society that was still designed from ice. Actually there was only one person who was not impressed. "THIS TRIP BETTER BE WORTH IT!" Toph said bracing Aang's hand trying to gain her bearings.

"Looks like everyone's here except Suki." Aang said looking around the group of people. "Yea Suki got sick with the swine flu." Sokka said holding up a letter from Suki. Everyone looked at each other with bewildered faces. "Yeah I don't know what it is either, but she told us to have fun and sent letters back."

Everyone continued greeting each other while Zuko gave Katara a big bear hug while Katara giggled. "Whoa, lover boy off my sister." Sokka said sternly. Katara and Zuko just giggled at each other as everyone walked in.

As Aang guided his wife in the house, Toph instantly stopped. "I…I feel…rock!? Do I?" Toph questioned as she started rubbing the ground with her boots. "Surprised, we got stone floors install for only you." Katara cheered. "Wow." Toph was now able to moving around without Aang's guidance. "I mean it's not in every room like the bedrooms but we tried." Sokka said with a smile. Toph just grinned "Good that means you did something right big head." Toph said punching Sokka's arm and hugging Katara.

Katara simply smiled and her eyes laid on the twins. "Wow you guys are growing up." Katara said while pinching their cheeks. Takuto rolled her eyes and gave a fake smile while Takuto giggled. "Thank you **Mrs**. Katara." They said in unison (**AN- it's the creepy twin thing..but still so cute XD**). "Umm I'm not married so it's just **Ms**. Katara." She said tenderly (**AN- you could cut the tension with a knife**).

Iroh just glared at Zuko with a relaxed glazed that said it all too easily. "Oh well my parents just said y'all might as well be married." "UMM what she meant to say is we assume you were getting married…soon." Takuto said cutting off his rude sister in mid sentence.

"Honestly Ms. Katara I'm surprised that a beautiful lady like you would still be open." Takuto said charmingly. Katara just giggled and agreed "Me too." She said with an annoyed grin. Everyone us was giggling while Zuko covered his face

(**AN- Zuko actually has been ready to ask Katara's hand in marriage for a few months now. He and Uncle Iroh worked with worked with the fire counsel to file all the paper work and all that was left was Katara's approved…what a wimp**!).

"Umm look at the time I think you guys should take a nap." Aang suggested." But I'm not tired." Takari yawned. "Here I'll show you guys your beds." Katara lead to kids to their room.

"So what's there to do in this newly acquired wonderland of ice?" Toph questioned eagerly.

"Have there been any restaurants built here yet?" Iroh questioned. "Yea but the food is a modern and there's nothing tradition. How about we make our own food? Kinda like a feast?" Katara exclaimed.

"Hey as long as we get food I'm good." Sokka replied. "Okay but one important question…who's cooking and who isn't?" Zuko asked looking around at the circle of friends. "I cooks delicious foods," "Yea if your vegetarian Aang; what about the average meat lover?"

Sokka protested. Suddenly the aroma of meat filled the…ribs? Zuko snuck back to the kitchen already preparing ribs. "That's my man!" Sokka said running into the kitchen; however, Zuko blocked his way to the ribs. "You know we cool and all but see here's the thing….THERE MINE!" Zuko exclaimed with fire in his eyes.

"Toph look how disgusting meat eaters are." Aang declared egotistically. Both Zuko and Sokka looked at each other and glared at Aang. "What did you call us you stupid monk?!" They yelled in unison. Eventually a brawl broke out between Toph, Aang , Zuko and Sokka over food. Iroh just made a jolly laugh a said. "Gotta love reunions."

* * *

I have no idea when the next chapter will be complete but i'll try to have it in before next week thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 2 It's a secret!

Katara simply watched her friends arguing and then sighed and walked over to Iroh,

"Hey, can we talk?" Katara questioned.

"Be my guest." Iroh said as they walked outside the door. "So what is on your mind?" Iroh questioned in his same jolly tone.

"It's about Zuko, umm..I wanted to know how he feels about… well…me." Katara said with a slight frown

"Katara, my nephew may be a klutz when it comes to relationships, but he knows when he has a keeper. He loves you so much." Iroh said with compassion in his voice.

Katara facial expression lighten and she began to smile." Thanks Iroh" Katara said with a warm smile.

"In fact; soon we'll be closer then you think. I'll actually be your uncle." Iroh chuckled to himself.

"Wait, what did you just said." Katara said

"Darn it I wasn't supposed to tell you." Iroh said looking over his shoulder cautiously.

Katara looked at Iroh with confusion written all over her face."What are you talking about?" Katara asked

Iroh just laughed after he looked over his shoulder. "Well that klutz in there is going to ask you to marry him." Iroh replied.

"WHAT?!" Katara screamed with glee. (Immediately the food fighter stopped) Tears started rolling down her face. "Are you serious; that jerk is finally going to ask me?" She ran over and hugged Iroh.

Iroh hugged her back and wiped her tears. "Do me a big favor; just don't tell him I told you early." Iroh whispered cheerfully. Katara shook her head with a big warm smile on her face.

By the time all the excitement was over the rest of the gang ran outside. Toph tripped as soon as she ran out on the ice; Aang rolled his eyes and chuckled while he started helping his wife out of the snow.

"Katara are you okay?!" Zuko and Sokka asked in unison. They both glared at each other with the same evil look. (Sokka and Zuko had a pretty good relationship for the most part, but Sokka always had an issue with Zuko and his sister. That was the only tension point in between them.)

Sokka would always imagine Zuko manhandling his sister_ Yes Zuko whatever you want I will do to please you._ Sokka however was determined that won't happened.

"Dude she's my sister, chilled!." Sokka said shoving Zuko out the way,

Zuko has always been annoyed with Sokka's {big brother} instincts. He never planned to hurt Katara but Sokka always viewed him as the enemy when it came to Katara. He could even imagine Sokka bossing Katara around like a little girl and she would do nothing about it.

"What is wrong with you she's my girlfriend; if she's hurt I should know." Zuko said pushing back Sokka.

Sokka threw the first punch and got Zuko right in his scared eye. Zuko came back with a uppercut to Sokka's jaw and WAM. More jabs began being thrown freely.

Katara looked confused first then she flashed with anger. "STOP IT!" Katara roared. Both the boys stopped immediately in tracks. "He started it!" They both screamed.

Katara at that moment was furious while tears were rolling down her cheeks. "Yeah, whatever." She looked at them both and more tears fell from her eyes.

"How troublesome." Iroh said walking back in the house. By that time Toph was out of the snow along with Aang. "What a duushbag." Toph said as Aang lead her back in the house.

"Great I missed up big this time." Zuko said with his head in his hands on the ground. Sokka rolled his eyes because he knew what he had to done.

"Zuko…we both messed up." Sokka said as he walked over and fell in place next to Zuko. "We can't keep this feud up. It breaks her heart to see us hating each other." Zuko said shaking his head. Sokka just laughed and grabbed a snowball and placed it on his jaw.

"Need some ice." Sokka offered with sarcasm. His smiled then dropped and he got real serious. "She probably hates me now, and she's the only family I have." Sokka said.

"When did you father die? Katara told me a while back and that when we had the funeral. I stayed with her and I remember her crying in my arms for hours." Zuko said.

"I think 4 years ago. He was finally about to come home but he had to go to that last meeting… where those bastards attacked."

"Sokka-" "He had one more meeting and then he'd be home. I still feel guilty. I couldn't protect him.

"Sokka-" "But Suki and Katara's different I still can protect them. Zuko you probably hate me and I can understand why. I may be too protective, but I don't care."

"Sokka I don't hate you. You're wrong you couldn't have stopped you dad. He went to that finally meeting because he loved you and wanted to help all the nations united. Just liked my mom when she protected me; I couldn't stop her either. Because what they did was out of love." Zuko said as he looked up at the sky.

"We're pretty close actually. And you're not alone. All these people are here to see you because they love you." Sokka looked up at Zuko with puppy eyes and Zuko started laughing. "Even me." Zuko chuckled as he rolled his eyes. "Yeah like how many times did we all have to sleep in the same room?" Sokka added

Things started to lighten up and they both couldn't stop laughing. "You know what." Sokka said looking at Zuko. "If you really love my sister, I can make some room in my heart for you." Sokka said. "But you have to take an easy on me. Like you have a sis--- that's not a good comparison; your sister's the devil but you get the point. Just no major PDA and crap like that." Sokka said

"So PDA as long as it's not in front of you." Zuko mumbled. Sokka shot an evil glare and Zuko started laughing. "I'm joking."

Sokka shook his head. "You must really love her huh?" Sokka said with a warm smile identical to Katara's.

Zuko turned red and just smiled "Yes I do and," Zuko reached in his pocket and pulled out a small fuzzy black box. "I was going to ask her to marrying me." Zuko said with a frown. "Oh please she would swap that offer up super quick. She's crazy over you, and just in case I'll have your back." Sokka grinned. "IF and only IF I can have some ribs." Sokka said. They both started laughing and Zuko started getting up. "Let's go inside."

"Zuko," Sokka said. Zuko glanced back." ……Thank you." Sokka said. Zuko just smiled and helped Sokka out of the snow.


	9. Twin Attack

hello you guys...finally I am BACK BABY..

actually I was really inspired by a mulan story to contiuned it's called THE WORK OF TWO

this author is really good so if you look Mulan read their story!

so currently finally all the fighting has stopped and the guys formed a truce. This chapters is going to focus a little more on a inner plot that's kinda goofy,

REVIEWS REVIEWS and I LOVE REVIEWS

* * *

"Wow a black eye and a bloody jaw." Takari and Takuto said while studying in amazement. "We heard the fight and we couldn't go to sleep." Takuto said with his innocent, timid voice. "Who won the fight?!" Takari questioned gleaming with excitement.

"Well actually it's not good to fight." Zuko said

"Well actually you guys did anyway so at least give us the pleasure of some power info."

Toph rolled her eyes and grabbed Takari's hand. "I think it's time for your nap." She hinted sternly towards the kids

"Na-ah I ain't tired." Takari yawned after Takuto. "Come on I'll put you to sleep."Aang said as he gently threw Takuto over his shoulder. Takuto snuggled in his father's shoulder.

"We can put ourselves to sleep, right Takuto." Takari protested. Takuto eyes flew open and he simply rolled his eyes. "…sure." He growled as Aang placed him down on his feet next to his sister.

"Well okay...see ya at dinner." Toph said to both the kids. Takari grinned and dragged the half sleep Takuto down the half. "Why'd you say they can put me to sleep ." Takari mumbled innocently.

Takari was still pulling him in the bathroom. "Hey I don't wanna see you wiz!" Takuto exclaimed.

"No we have to talk. Look you know how we turned four last month?" Takari explained.

"Look I don't wanna do math I wanna go to bed," "That's not the point." Takari interrupted. "The point is, is that we're already four years old and we not even on anyone posters."

Takuto looked at her sister bewildered with his eyes squeezed together. "Okay I'm gonna take a nap," "No, what I'm saying is that we don't have much time left until we get old and can't do anything with our lives like our parents. Do you wanna waited for some fire Lord bum to ask you to marry him YEARS later." Takari explained

"…okay…_now_ I'm taking a nap."

"No! Look we both have the IQ that most adults dream of and we're wasting around going to naptime when told. We have to branch out, become famous. I mean those six kids on Jon and Kate plus 8 don't got nothin' on us! We can be anything!"

Takari dreamed looking out the window into the afternoon South Pole sun. Suddenly a ray of sun gleamed down above on the pair of kids.

"Wow anything," Takuto questioned looking out the window and then back towards his sister.

"Even that scientist who invents something ...something that can make people...Fly." Takari and Takuto took a moment to reflect on her observation. "Naa." They both said in unison.

"But you get my point don't you? I mean we can start out with filming on homes funniest videos and from there we become famous." Takari exclaimed; the same ray of sunlight beamed the exact same way that it did on the twins earlier.

"Alright I'm in, what did the parents say? Takuto questioned eagerly. Takari started looking up and rolling her eyes around the room

"Well," "You didn't ask them." Takuto growled annoyed. Takuto sighed "You didn't believe me when I said I was going to bed but now I'm gonna." Takuto rolled his eyes and snatched hand from her grip.

"Look I need your air bending; we can be GREAT better yet AMAZING. This could be the break you've been looking for; this could be a four and a half year old revolution." Takari pleaded

"Takuto yelled with all his power. "NO!"

Just when his was about to make it pass the doorway of the bathroom she groaned. "Oh really?"

Suddenly you could hear an item drop. Takuto rolled his eyes and looked back. You could see the smirk grow on Takari's face as she kicked the throw bag over to Takuto. "What is this?"

"Open it and see." Takari gleamed. Takuto looked down at the bag and kicked in open. Bit size colorful candy rolled out from the bag. "Skittles!!" Takuto reached down and started attacking the skittles in handfuls stuffing them in his mouth. Takari started chuckling and it grew to laughter. Takuto stood up licking his fingers and then stopping.

"How low. Using a child's one true weakness… what are your terms?" Takuto questioned sternly. "Just a simple video tape of home movies, more of a bonding if you will." Takari explained.

"Nothing too bad," "Yes AND you'll get to name it." Takari interrupted

"Takuto looked down at his bag of skittles and starting grinning

"Let Operation twin attack go in commence!" Takuto commanded

"I knew we'd always be great." She whispered looking back at that window for that last gleamed of sunlight proudly.

Takuto started collecting the bag of skittles and then he looked up.

"Wait, what about the camera supplies." "Already covered." Takari gleamed

"But how," "I have my ways." Takari interrupted again and walked over to the room

*MEANWHILE*

Cabbage man looked through his carriage. "Hey where's my money." He screamed!!

**********************************************************************

Whoa!!! I hope you liked it, tell me what you think of the twins. Takuto is my favorite character because he kinda easlier to satisfiy but at the same time always works with his sister even though his more book smart! But at the same time I love Takari cause she's adventous and daring...mostly manipulative!!

REVIEWS PLS XD!!


	10. FINALLY!

* * *

** First I like to apologize to all my loyal fans who actually waited...i hope you didn't hold your breath **

**This is my favorite chapter so far because Zuko finally asked Katara to marry him. Also there's a lot of good brother-sister bonding moments with the twins and Katara and Sokka**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the avatar.....if I did , do you think I'd just be writing it all on a website with out making ANY MONEY!! I think NOT:P**

* * *

"Look the kids are gone so you guys can stop acting so fake." Toph suggested with an annoyed tone while reading her magazine. "Yeah and the kids are actually really smart; they'll find out you guys were lying sooner or later." Aang added as he was slicing carrots.

"Hey we're actually not lying." Sokka pleaded

Aang and Toph dropped everything they were doing; Aang turned around to look at Toph. "…his telling the truth." She stated in awe.

"You two...not fighting anymore." Toph started chuckling along with Aang. "That's it, it takes a little snow to making you guys stop fighting. You guys had been fighting since years ago and you guys just stop…that's a miracle." Aang laughed

"That's the understatement of the year. " Toph laughed. The two of them just broke down and couldn't stop laughing hysterically.

" Ha Ha you guys laugh it out all now because when Katara comes in here I'm going ask her to marry me." Zuko cheered. Aang and Toph all immediately stopped laughing. Both of their expressions dropped then and there.

"I don't think she's coming out. I mean I tried to talk to her but," Toph said.

"She just made everything worse. I could her yelling 'You don't need him anyway.'" Aang interrupted.

Toph just scratched her head, licked her finger, and flipped the page of magazine. When she noticed all three guys were looking at her she just sighed.

"Fine I could have done better. But what were you thinking sending me, out of all people, in there to COMFORT HER. I wasn't the ones who started her swallowing pit of depression." She ranted. She looked up one more time at Sokka and Zuko. "Jerks." She mumbled as she flipped the page of her magazine.

"I gotta get in there," Zuko said pacing back in forth in the living room. "I mean what if she doesn't love me anymore. I have to get in there now." Zuko yelled as he charged at the door. Seconds later you could see him pacing back and forth again.

"Come on all mighty and powerful Fire Lord Zuko. You go in there and show her the true man you can be." Sokka said proudly.

Katara's bedroom door up as Iroh came out of her room. "Uhh, So much tension. I pity the day that girl has to deal with you both on the same day AND kids. I need some tea." Iroh said heading for the kitchen.

"What about Katara, is she okay?" Both the men asked urgently.

"Yea probably, I mean she's only mourning about the fact that the most important men in her life hate each other, other than that she's peachy." Toph yelled while reading the magazines.

Both the boys looked more depressed. Toph rolled her eyes and dropped the magazine.

"Look you guys, Katara loves both of you guys and she will forgive you no matter what, so stop acting like wimps and apologize." Toph said lightly pushing the men towards the door.

Both Zuko and Sokka looked at Toph with a surprised expression. "That was surprisingly warming, Toph." Zuko said looking back confused. "It's not like I can't be warm and fluffy… I just choose not to most the time. Come on give me some credit; I am a mother." Toph said with a cheesy grin, pushing the boys closer to the door.

"You know I still wanna know what made her scream in the first place." Aang questioned loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Uhh that's not important right now. Katara wants to talk to you Sokka." Iroh said trying to change the topic.

Sokka took a deep breath and looked back at the group of people and then he started walking for the door; he feared that his sister hated him but he knew there was only one way to see. He slowing opened the door and sneaked inside.

Katara's room was a beautiful shade of light blue. She was staring out of her small window that showed the most beautiful sunset.

"Katara," he asked cautiously

Katara took a deep breath. "Sokka, I know how much you dislike Zuko…you probably even hate him. Iroh told me to do what I think is best and," Katara started stumbling over her words. She stopped rambling and look up at her brother with her lifeless eyes.

"You know, he was even going to propose to me." Katara only had more trouble looking at Sokka while she was talking, so she decided to look back out the window.

"But I'm going to have to refuse his offer," "Katara don't do this to yourself." Sokka exclaimed, begging her to show some emotion. He couldn't stand seeing his sister so blank.

"Katara, listen, I'm sorry for fighting with Zuko but you acting like this isn't just because of me and Zuko. I know you're sad about dad dying and I am too…but we're not alone." Katara's eyes stared to water and turn red and puffy. "But Sokka I can't spilt us up because of Zuko because..We're all we got."

Sokka eyes started to water to as he walked closer to his sister." Katara we were never alone! Remember when dad was always on his missions we had all our friends and there like family….but better. I mean I hope they are…do you remember how many times I sleep in the same bed as Aang and Zuko…do you know how creepy that would be if we weren't." Sokka chuckled.

Katara couldn't resist from laughing a little too. "The point is, we're never alone. And even with dad gone…he'll always be there for us." He paused and rolled his eyes. "He'll be super excited about you marrying Zuko…he's in heaven right now hugging mom telling her to watch." Sokka smiled ignoring all the tears running down his face. Katara wiped more tears then ran over and hugged Sokka.

There was a sudden knock on the door; seconds later Zuko peeked through the door. Katara just giggled and stopped hugging her brother to face the door. "Come in Zuko." She replied.

Zuko slipped through the door looking around, then his eyes settled on Sokka and Katara. "If I'm interrupting something I can go." Zuko stated as he headed back towards the door.

"Wait." Katara said as she and Sokka wiped their eyes. "We just finished." Sokka said as he walked out of the way.

"Let me first say that I'm terribly sorry for fighting with your brother. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He said awkwardly not looking her in the eyes. "Zuko I forgive you, you can look me in the eye; I won't bite." Katara giggled

Zuko turned red and struggled to continue. "Thank you and here sit down." Zuko said leading Katara to her bed. Zuko took a deep breath and began.

"Katara when I'm with you I feel complete. I would give anything to be with you…my honor is only half as important as the chance to make you smile. When I realized someone like you exists, I fear that God will keep you all to himself." Zuko was glazing into Katara's eyes and Katara was returning to favor.

"I know I have some scars in my life that I'm not proud of, but you make everything better." Katara couldn't help to blush and looked away.

*MEANWHILE*

"Shh…be quiet after all that mush his going to ask her to marry him." Toph whispered with her ear up to the door. "Finally I mean how long does it take any way!" Aang said with his ear up against the door too. "Wow Zuko has been planning this for a while; I mean everyone in the palace knows except the bride!" Iroh chuckled.

There was amount of silence. "Um, where are the twins. I don't hear them sleeping." Toph rolled her eyes and went to look in the kid's room. "Great what are they doing now?" Aang asked lifting from the door. "I don't know but whatever it is it doesn't required sleep." Toph groaned. Aang rolled his eyes and got up from the door. "Here we go again, great! Maybe we should have taken up your parent's offer; it can't be too bad over their house, "

"And let them be pampered and spoiled to death; I think not." Toph yelled. Aang grabbed her hand to calm her down and took a deep breath. "Ok, after we hear the 'Yes I will marry you' we go congratulated the folks and then start looking for the kids." Aang said (The funny thing about it is that they're more annoyed than worried. Don't worry the twins done this thousands of times; there's no need to be worried).

Toph just sighed and then agreed. Then they both raced back to the door to hear the rest of the conversation. Iroh just rolled his eyes then join Toph and Aang.

*While all the excitement down stairs was happening *

Takari and Takuto are on the roof wearing Eskimo outfits with a camcorder in hand.

"K, let's see here." Takari said puzzling around with a print of the house's blueprints. "Katara's room is right here." She said taking out a chucky black marker and making an X (OMG this girl's prepared).

"Ok Takuto. I want you to blow a hole right here. That way if Katara's plucking Zuko's eyes out we have it all on camera." She said mischievously with an evil smile.

Takuto rolled his eyes and exhaled a huge amount of air on the one X. Takuto then stopped and looked back and Takari. "Won't Sokka see the water?" Takuto questioned.

"No, don't worry; I mean him and Zuko are probably beating the living day lights out of each other." Takari glared with pure evil at her brother. Takuto just sighed and starting blowing at the X again. After a few seconds of blowing the hole was completed. "Success!" Takari screamed as she jumped up and down almost slipping.

There was still light outside from the sunset and it reflected in such a beautiful way off of the ocean. Light was flashing through the window reflecting off of Katara's long hair and Zuko's golden eyes. Zuko closed his eyes and decided to ask the life changing question. He dropped to one knee and reached down in his pocket and pulled out a fuzzy black box and reviled the breath taking diamond inside. Her eyes water and she covered her mouth.

Everything went quiet for a moment and it seemed like the world was revolving around the two lovers. With a big smile and tears streaming down his face he asked her. "Please marry me." Katara was overjoyed and started shaking her head up and down. She started having trouble speaking but then she just screamed. "Yes, yes of course I'll marry you." Zuko jumped up and bear hugged Katara. Sokka just couldn't stop smiling. "Finally!" He continued mouthing to himself.

* * *

**Finally I finished this chapter!! I've been putting it off for half the summer and I knew I had to make myself sit and finish!! It's kinda funny that I finally finished and Zuko finally proposed!lmao!! Anyway make sure to try and review for me:OThanks!!**

* * *


	11. PartyFluffy dressbest menvideo chaos

**Cool I am on a roll!! Okay this chapter is so much shorter just a little thing after Katara says yes and concluding a section of the story.**

**Special thanks To Zutara4eva55: I don't have a twin and don't want one:P It's so weird to me ya know?! Actually I know this sounds crazy but I use to have this big fear of twins when I was young:D and I think that's so sweet. Celebrating Zuko and Iroh huh?? I like it**

**Anyway- hope you guys enjoy and i'd love if you guys would leave me comments...as many as you want!!K**

* * *

Toph, Aang, and Iroh, all leaped around in the hallway while holding each other's hands.

Everyone was so excited, except Takari. She just pouted and stomped angrily on the ice. "This is so lame, this is gonna get nowhere near worlds funniest video or whatever the crap that show is called." Takari mumbled.

"Takari!." Takuto screamed as he stopped the camcorder. Takari looked at her brother and then sighed

"Sorry." She mumbled. Takuto shook his head and then turned back on the camcorder. "Why are you filming this part…I mean it's the mushy part so no one's going to watch this." Takari mumbled. Takuto just smiled. "I can think of a few people." Takuto said. "Well just make sure there's enough film for the funniest home videos." She said as she climbed down the house ladder.

Katara was still wrapped around Zuko. Katara looked at her brother and back at Zuko blushing. Zuko started blushing and looked over at Sokka too." Ewww go ahead I'm heading out." Sokka laughed.

Katara and Zuko slowing made grew closer and closer and before for they could kiss.

"Nephew!" Iroh said as he opened the door and Zuko just groaned. "Uncle we were kinda busy." "Oh come on we'll have plenty of time for that." Katara grinned playfully as she walked over to hug Iroh. "What'd I tell you; I'm uncle Iroh to you." Iroh said while laughing. Both Aang and Toph stood by the door and Zuko couldn't help but smile as he walked over to them.

"Hey I tried to tell him that you guys were kissing; sorry we interrupted." Toph laughed while punching Zuko in the arm. Zuko just laughed and hugged Toph. Then Aang hugged Zuko. "Finally you guys are getting married! And one question, who's gonna be your best man?" At that moment everyone paused to glared at Zuko…well all the guys. "Um we can fight over that later." Iroh said as he glared at Zuko.

"Um Katara, there isn't a rock floor in this room." Toph said struggling to find anything. "Found ya." She said as she hugged a lamp. "Um I'm over here." Katara chuckled. Toph threw the lamp letting it fly out the window and Katara walked over to hug Toph. "I promise I'll finish all the rock floors if we come back."

"Nah I don't think so Fire lady." Toph smiled. "Remember big palace, Maids, helpers the WHOLE nine yards...so disgusting." Toph mumbled. "Being pampered and waited on hand and foot. I can't help but be excited!" Katara cheered. "Hey remember when I was your maid of honor Toph. You were so annoyed because you parents paid for this huge fluffy dress." Katara cheered

"You ain't gotta remind me, I was there REMEMBER, but I can solemnly say it was one of the best days of my life." She smiled lazily glancing at Aang.

Aang was staring at Sokka. "Were you crying," "Shut up!"

Aang grew a big sloppy smile. "Aw are you happy for your sister," "Shut up!" Sokka exclaimed once again wiping his red eyes.

Iroh walked over to Zuko and put him in a headlock. "You know I expect to be a great uncle very so Zuko." Zuko started blushing and Toph started laughing. Sokka just slapped his palm against his forehead.

As soon as the awkward moment ended Sokka started grinning and walked over to Zuko. "Dude, we have to plan your party." Sokka said bringing Aang in the conversation. "Um I don't know it's exactly…expected for the Fire Lord to have a bachelor party." "That's why we have to keep this on the down low." Iroh said joining the conversation eagerly.

Katara just rolled her eyes and chuckled. "What's so important about these bachelor parties anyway?" Katara asked Toph annoyed. "I mean won't it be more romantic if me and Zuko stayed it all night together holding hands as we walk along in the glorious courtyard; you know for the couple to bond and make sure anything's perfect, "

"Oh no, we ain't having none of that. This is Zuko's last night of freedom before a life time of servitude. And there's only one rule," "No GIRLS!" Aang and Iroh said when they joined into Sokka's speech. The icing on the cake was when Aang and Sokka stuck out their tongues. Then Toph and Sokka went at it.

"Well fine! We'll have our own bachelorette party."

"Whatever cause we'll have a stripper."

" Well our stripper will be better."

"Whoa!!" Katara and Zuko screamed "NO Strippers!" Zuko declared turning red.

"Come on you guys there's plenty of time to discuss this. Right now I'm kinda hungry." Aang said, shutting up everybody. "Yes I do have some wonderful Jasmine tea." Iroh said as he gathered Zuko, Katara, and Sokka out the room. As soon as those 3 were outside, Iroh turned back around and pointed up. Aang looked up at the roof and his jaws dropped.

Toph stood there looking confuse. "Um what did they do I mean they did blow a hole through the wall did they." She chuckled. "Um no..the roof." Aang said walking over to grabbed Toph's hand.

Toph simply kissed Aang on the lips. "I love you, and I love the kids…but I'm ABOUT TO KILL'EM!" Toph screamed. Aang just laughed . "No you won't; I just wanna know what they're doing!" "Probably some get rich quick scheme for Takari. Takuto being the loyal brother that he is just decided to go along with it." Toph said staying trying to calm down. "We gotta put their time into got use some how you know." Toph said tensing up against. She then took a deep breath to calm down. "Come on we can settle this later." Aang said dragged Toph out the room.

* * *

**And that was it for the good old ice house. Within a day fire nation servicemen were ready to load up all of Katara's and Sokka's belongs( hey do you really think I would just forget about Sokka like that?!). And the Gang was off to the fire nation capital.**


End file.
